Arthur
by Juan-Nikte-Xoconostle
Summary: One-shot basado en un creepy-pasta del mismo nombre. No contiene pairings, todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.


Pocos saben lo que sucedió en esa tarde de otoño, ya que es una historia que se ha perdido con el tiempo y solamente vive en la memoria colectiva. Casi como si fuese un secreto inenarrable, el relato que les contaré fue tan real como la vida misma.

Todo comenzó con un charco de sangre desparramado sobre la alfombra, y a pocos centímetros de este yacía una muñeca desgarrada por el filo de un cuchillo. Esta extremidad pertenecía a un joven estadounidense llamado Alfred, quien ya había dado severos signos de un cuadro depresivo pero desoído. Tuvieron que pasar algunas semanas para que la recuperación de este chico fuera completa, ya habiéndose tomado la decisión de ayudarle.

Casi tan pronto como salió del hospital fue enviado a un sanatorio mental (su familia tenía dinero suficiente para costearlo sin pasar penurias) para sanar las heridas mentales, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos desgarradores del muchacho que clamaban por su cordura. Pero no hubo respuestas ni "salvamento" para él, todo se haría de acuerdo a la visión de los psiquiatras.

El sitio no lucía nada mal; era privado, por lo que había fondos suficientes para mantener la apariencia y funcionamiento del hospital mental en óptimas condiciones. Pero a Alfred eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tan sólo de respirar ese aire a medicamentos y observar el color impoluto de las paredes le provocaba el deseo de arrancarse la piel y morir en el vacío del blanco que le rodeaba. Los primeros días estuvo inestable, rogando y agrediendo por ser liberado de ahí; pero pronto comprendió que no iba a obtener lo que deseaba, y que si tenía una posibilidad de salir de allí era demostrar que era capaz de reintegrarse a la sociedad. Nada complicado, ¿verdad?

Así que esperó unos pocos días más, actuando "como siempre" y siendo más amable con sus cuidadores y el personal. Y funcionó, ya que lo dejaron salir de su habitación para que tomara aire fresco. Caminó por los pasillos, observando a los otros pacientes; hasta que una puerta abierta le llamó la atención, ¿acaso no debería permanecer cerrada? Se acercó a curiosear, asomando la nariz.

Vio a un joven de cabellos rubios, sentado en una esquina de la habitación y abrazando sus piernas. No parecía haber captado la aparición de Alfred, o por lo menos le importaba nada. El americano se aproximó lentamente hacia este, sentándose frente a este cuando percibió que no habría algún ataque o algo parecido.

— _Hi (hola)_… ¿quién eres? –preguntó, esperando por una respuesta, mas esta nunca llegó. Frunció el entrecejo, ladeándose para observar el rostro del susodicho. Vaya, tenía unas muy pobladas cejas; pero más allá de eso le llamó la atención esos ojos verdes, pero tan opacos e inexpresivos, como si fueran solamente vidrio deslucido. —Soy Alfred, otro interno. ¿De dónde eres? –volvió a preguntar otra cosa, pero nada de nuevo. ¿Acaso este no hablaba inglés, o era muy tímido? Esa actitud le hizo recordar las horas en silencio que pasó en su habitación, sin hablar con una sola alma; y de ahí nació un poco de empatía. — ¿Sabes? Yo era como tú, no deseaba hablar con nadie… O mejor dicho, ni una sola persona quería hacerlo… Mis padres son unos miserables, y mis hermanos solamente se preocupan por ellos mismos. ¿Y yo qué, eh? _Of course, I'm the shame of my family for feeling a little pain, like a normal human! (¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy la vergüenza de la familia por sentir un poco de dolor, como un humano normal!) _ –poco a poco comenzó a charlar, desenvolviéndose. El parlanchín era muy egocéntrico, le encantaba hablar sobre sí mismo sin reparar en sus errores; así que no se acomidió en descargar todo lo que tenía por dentro. Le encantaba esa sensación de tener a alguien que lo escuchara sin importar qué, lo apreciaba mucho.

Varios minutos después alguien entró a la habitación, diciéndole al oji-azul que regresara a su cuarto porque ya pronto sería hora de cenar y dormir. Alfred se despidió de su "amigo" con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, marchándose con una sensación de paz.

Los días transcurrieron y pronto ese dúo se hizo casi inseparable, al punto de que con el tiempo convenció a los doctores de cambiar su habitación a la misma donde se encontraba su "nuevo amigo". Alfred no faltaba uno solo de sus ratos libres para charlar con ese escucha atento, contándole hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de su vida desde que despertaba hasta que dormía; y a pesar de que no había respuesta alguna por parte del "inglés Arthur" (de quien supo su nombre y nacionalidad por una enfermera) no le importaba, conque le escuchase le bastaba. Le contaba cuán mucho detestaba a su familia por orillarlo a atentar contra su vida, lo solo que le hicieron sentir y la nula ayuda que le brindaron cuando más lo necesitó; la mayor parte eran quejas, o intentaba vanagloriarse frente a este e hinchar su ego. Pero eso no era sinónimo de ser un total desinteresado por ese chico (quien lucía de su edad); investigó, y descubrió que este no tenía una enfermedad o discapacidad mental que le impidiese dejar el sitio. De hecho podía irse cuando quisiera, pero simple y sencillamente no dejaba su lugar, mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Saber eso le hizo ponerse la meta personal de ayudarle a este a salir de allí, sim importarle lo mucho que tardase. Inclusive puso muchas trabas y excusas para retrasar su salida de allí, logrando usar su poder de convencimiento para "hacer razonar" a los doctores de que su amigo era una persona cuerda, solamente que la timidez lo enmudecía. Mintió inclusive, diciendo que habían cruzado pocas palabras, pero que la intención era lo que contaba.

Pero no pudo hacer demasiado al respecto, más pronto que tarde fue dado de alta, ya habiendo sido restablecida su autoestima y estabilidad mental no había más motivos por el qué permanecer allí. El día de la partida de Alfred llegó, y se hizo la clásica fiesta de despedida; extrañó la presencia de Arthur, pero conociéndolo quizás este ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba. Terminada la pequeña verbena regresó a la habitación para recoger su pequeña maleta con pertenencias personales, viendo que su amigo estaba "donde lo dejó". Le producía un sabor amargo en la boca dejarlo, pero la vida continuaba. Tomó un papel y escribió algo, y se arrodilló frente a este.

— Toma, este es mi teléfono, cuenta de Facebook y dirección, por si algún día quieres llamarme o ir a visitarme. Espero verte pronto, _okay (¿de acuerdo?)_? _Thanks, dear friend (gracias, querido amigo)…_ –lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando finalmente en la mano de este el trozo de papel. Y se fue de allí, para no alargar la despedida ni ponerse muy sentimental.

Durante las semanas siguientes se avocó a restablecerse y reconstruir su vida, vivirla al máximo y sacarle todo el jugo posible. Regresó a su trabajo y adquirió algunas aficiones al aire libre; inclusive asistía a fiestas y bailes cuando podía. No negaba que extrañaba a su buen y silencioso amigo, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Y una de esas noches se había marchado con sus nuevas amistades a bailar, despidiéndose de su familia con besos y abrazos. Transcurrieron varias horas en las que Alfred se divirtió mucho, bebiendo un poco inclusive pero sin perder el buen juicio; eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, las calles estaban un poco oscuras pero la tenue luz de las lámparas mercuriales pintaba todo de naranja, y un coche se estacionó frente a la casa del joven. Este se bajó y los despidió agitando la mano y gritando, esperando a que se marcharan.

Sacó las llaves, pero curiosamente con apenas un roce de mano la puerta se abrió, chirriando suavemente. Era muy extraño, ¿acaso había entrado un ladrón? Se asustó pero no acobardó, caminando con tiento por el pasillo oscuro. Deslizó la mano por la pared, buscando el interruptor. Craso error, ya que una vez las luces se encendieron, vio un reguero de sangre extenderse por el pasillo y el papel tapiz; inclusive las hojas de las plantas de decoración goteaban algo de ese líquido carmesí. Pero lo más terrible no era eso, sino que yacían sobre el suelo los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanos, mutilados y destrozados por completo. Los miembros habían sido desmembrados, y algunos conservaban un hilo de carne que los unía todavía al torso o la cadera. Sus cráneos ya parecían una masa jugosa entre mezcla de huesos y sesos, tan machacados que de no ser por las ropas, Alfred no los hubiera reconocido. Y justo al final del pasillo una figura bañada con los fluidos de las vísceras, un enfermizo rojo sanguinolento y con marcas de golpes permanecía de pie, en silencio absoluto. Alzó la cabeza y se percató de que el último integrante estaba ahí, blandiendo un hacha; el sujeto se le acercó muy lentamente, el cuerpo del estadounidense estaba paralizado por completo, con esa expresión de terror tan cruda en la cara que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en un grito. Aquel ente deslizó la mano hacia su propio bolsillo, extrayendo lo que parecía un pedazo de papel ya manchado por la sangre de sus familiares. Se la tendió en la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— _"Las personas de las que tanto te quejaste y dijiste odiar ya no existen más, ¿ahora eres feliz?…"_


End file.
